


we should just kiss like real people do

by marsandhispride



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Drug Use, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, Underage Drug Use, its not bad theyre just smoking weed together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25116628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsandhispride/pseuds/marsandhispride
Summary: a high logan is a sappy logan and roman doesn't mind
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 53





	we should just kiss like real people do

**Author's Note:**

> heyo ! so i wrote this while ALSO h*gh off my ass so i am sorry if there are any mistakes !! also im so sorry if it switches between past and present tense, that's just me being stupid and not knowing how to write lol

Logan looked over to the alarm clock Roman kept on his nightstand. The red numbers read _1:47am._ He slowly turned his head over to Roman, who was using his phone’s flashlight to see his tools: a little baggie of weed and a red pipe. His hands were shaky and his eyes squinted. 

“You’re not packing it right.” Logan said, crawling over to take over for him. 

“Shut it, nerd, I’m doing it perfectly.” Roman said as he pulled it further away from Logan. 

“You're at fault if you find shit in your carpet in the morning.” Logan crossed his arm and leaned back against the foot of Roman’s bed. 

“Here.” Roman held the carb and held the end to Logan, “I’ll light it for you.” He smiled lazily and Logan couldn’t help but smile back. He pressed his lips to the end and Roman lit the bowl. Logan breathed in and smoke entered his lungs. He pulled back and the smoke exited his parted lips. Roman quickly brought the pipe to his own and took a deep breath. He slowly lowered the pipe and leaned over to Logan. He quirked a brow. Roman opened his mouth and blew the smoke directly into Logan’s face, making him squeeze his eyes shut. Roman laughed followed by a coughing fit. 

“That’s what you get, asshole.” Logan said and threw the water bottle they’d been drinking from in his direction. He sipped a bit and swallowed. He stuck out his tongue in a show of disgust. 

“I think I’m literally going to cough up a lung one of these times.” He twisted the bottle close.

“That would be disgusting and I believe it is impossible.” Logan commented. 

“Joke about a common figure of speech, dude. You call me a dumbass for being pretty stupid yourself.” 

“Fuck off, I’m not stupid.” Logan said and he hoped Roman couldn’t hear the genuine hurt in his voice but by the way his gaze softened he did. Maybe he is glad he noticed. 

“I’m sorry, you’re right, I’ve never met someone with a mind like yours.” Logan’s face was sent into a blush. He pointed his head down. 

“I’m sorry as well, you’re not a dumbass, Roman. You are actually quite smart,” Logan said, “Just in your own ways.” 

“That just means I’m stupid.” Roman said and fiddled with his hands. 

“No, no. I’m serious, Roman,” Logan grabbed his hands, “You look at things in such a different light then I do, and sometimes, though I would never admit this under normal circumstances, I need your creative mind. You add a completely new perspective to things and show me solutions I would never be able to think of on my own.” Roman smiled and Logan felt his heart speed up. 

“You have a way with words. I should give you more credit.” Roman said. 

“I’m not quite as good as you when it comes to flowery language.” Logan said sheepishly. 

“I always forget how sappy you are when you’re high.” Roman laughed. Logan rolled his eyes and finally drew his hands away. 

“Be grateful while it lasts, I know you thrive off the validation.” Logan finished with a smirk. 

“Ok, no need to come for my neck like that.” Roman said.

“Calling you out is fun. You’re so easy to piss off.” Logan said as he tilted his head to look at his ceiling. Roman made some kind of offended noise and said something but Logan wasn’t paying attention. 

“I can’t believe you still have those stars.” Logan whispered. Roman looked to where Logan’s eyes were focused and his face softened. 

“Do you remember the day I got those?” Roman asked. 

“Yes, we made a whole day of decorating your ceiling.” 

“And the reason it took all day was because _somebody_ insisted they had to be placed to make actual constellations, even though they have almost all fallen off.” Roman said and knocked shoulders with Logan. 

“I still stand by my choice. One, it looked beautiful and two, we spent the whole day together.” 

“I miss being kids.” Roman sighed, longing. 

“We are still kids.” Logan corrected. 

“We’re 17, Specs, we may as well be adults. We can watch mature rated movies, that means we’re officially not kids.” Roman corrected Logan’s correction. 

“You are impossible.” Logan said and turned his head to look over at Roman, who was already staring at him. 

“And yet you’ve stayed with me this long.” Roman smirked. 

“I could leave at any time.” Logan threatened, no real intent behind the words. Because he knew he couldn’t. Not when Roman was looking at him like that. 

“And here you are, in my bedroom, talking to me the same as if we were 10 again.”

“Not quite the same, I do not think we ever got stoned at the age of 10.” Roman laughed and Logan smiled. 

“You got me there, Lo” Roman said, putting his head on Logan’s shoulder, “ You got me there.” 

They sat and worked on finishing the rest of the weed in the bowl. Music played from Roman’s speaker, not loud enough to wake Remus but honestly it would take a lot to wake that beast from his slumber. Roman’s back was pushed against Logan’s chest and Logan’s chin rested on top of Roman’s head. 

Logan liked nights like these. Contrary to popular belief, Logan enjoyed Roman’s company. They’d been best friends since childhood and worked despite their differences. They argued, fought, and pissed each other off, but Logan knew his life would be incomplete without their constant back and forth. Without Roman, Logan’s life would be boring and devoid of light. His chest aches and he holds Roman a little tighter. He moves his head so that his face is where his chin once was, his glasses push to the top of his own head. Roman pushes his head up like a cat does against a hand. Logan breaths out a sigh that speaks more emotion than words ever could. He lifts his head and places his chin back to where it originally sat. 

“Roman,” Logan spoke to the empty air, “How would you describe the feeling of being in love?”

“Getting a little deep there, Specs.” Roman said with a laugh, passing the pipe back to Logan. He took it and pressed it to his lips for a while. Smoke billowed out his mouth, followed by a couple coughs.

“I am simply curious. You’ve had more experience in that area than I have.” He handed the pipe to Roman, who tapped out the ashes that filled the bowl in the ashtray next to his legs. He lied down on the floor and motioned for Logan to follow, to which he complied. 

“Being in love is weirdly beautiful” Roman started, “There’s so many different ways to show how much you love someone. Through the way brushed hands can send a shock to your whole body, a kiss on the forehead that tells you you’re safe and cared for. Love feels an awful lot like home and expressing that is so hard.” Logan was turned on his side, watching Roman speak. 

“How do you know you’re in love?” His voice was soft.

“You’ll notice little things. How you stare at them a little longer than usual because their eyes are just begging to be looked into. The way you always want to be around them, interacting in some way. How you never tire of their voice, a melody stuck in your head and this time you don’t mind and you’d do anything to hear him talk. And it doesn’t take much to rile him up, even though his tone is annoyed underneath you can hear the gentleness, the fondness that he tries to keep hidden.” They were so close now, their faces only inches apart. 

“Roman.” A pause 

“Yes?” A breath. 

“I think I may be in love with you.” A smile. 

“I know.” A movement. 

Roman’s lips were soft and tasted like his strawberry chapstick. His breath reeked of weed but Logan couldn’t say his was any better. Logan noted that the movies were wrong about kissing. There were no fireworks or sparks, instead it was clumsy and the angle their bodies were at made it hard for their lips to more than graze. Logan shifted so that he was leaning over the other boy and lifted a hand to plant near Roman’s head. He deepened the kiss and he could feel the smile Roman tried to suppress. In turn Logan smiled and lifted his head slightly, taking in Roman’s face. His eyes were droopy and glossy but the brown shone like honey. His smile was gentle and knowing and red and swollen. Logan’s eyes teared up because-

“You’re so pretty.” Logan spoke as a tear fell down his face and landed on Roman. Roman quickly sat up and pulled Logan closer. 

“Why are you crying?” He asked, hands rested against Logan’s face. 

“Because you’re the loveliest person I’ve had the pleasure of knowing and you love me.” Logan’s voice was higher than usual and he knew he was sobbing but right now he didn’t care, because Roman’s eyes were full of a tenderness he has never seen before and all of it was directed at him.

Logan leaned back in and kissed him. He tried to show how much he was feeling through this action; he couldn’t feel more right, as if his life was leading up to this moment, as if Roman was always meant to have his arms around him, his hands were made to run through Roman’s hair. Roman parted their lips and Logan, despite himself, let out a noise of complaint. Roman only laughed and Logan could never be upset when such a noise graced his ears. 

“You are just too cute.” He could hear the smile in Roman’s words. 

“Not to inflate your ego even more than I have,” Logan said, resting his arms on the other boy’s shoulders, “But I have never wanted to be with somebody more than I want to be with you right now.” Roman’s smile was enough to make Logan cry again but he willed back the tears. Roman kissed his face all over, making him giggle like a schoolgirl. 

“I have never been more honored.” Roman said and placed his forehead to Logan’s. 

“As much as I want to continue kissing you, I think we should sleep.” Logan said, eyes already closed. 

“I think you’re right.” Roman said, standing and pulling Logan up with him. He led him to the bed and pulled him down with a laugh. Logan shuffled closer and placed his head on Roman’s chest. 

“Goodnight, Specs.” 

“Good night, pretty boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> i hope yall enjoyed ! follow me @ssidesblog on tumblr :p  
> i wish yall a wonderful day/afternoon/night, drink some water, and take care of yourself <3


End file.
